Congalala
|diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |image = |titles = Pink Fur Beast |names = Pink Stink, Hippo |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Oceanic Tropics, Marshlands, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands |size = Medium |relations = Conga, Viridian Conga, Emerald Congalala, Amber Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Furious Rajang |move = Claw Swipe and Belly Flop |elements = (Specific Food/Rage Mode) |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = CAPCOM / Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Congalala is a Fanged Beast originally introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Congalalas resemble giant, pink-furred apes with a large, tusked head, long front claws, a prehensile tail and very large bellies. They have a yellow spike on the head, which is actually hair that male Congalalas smooth into shape to signify their status as pack leaders. Their most significant feature, however, would be their large behind, from which they can emit incredibly large and rotten-smelling farts. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Despite their ferocious nature and formidable skills, Congalalas are at the bottom of the food chain, being similar to Pukei-Pukei, Yian Kut-Ku or Gypceros in power. These beasts feast primarily on plant life and fungi, however, should a chance appear to catch prey, the Congalalas will gladly take it, although they too need to be wary of other, stronger predators. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Congalalas prefer to keep to themselves and their packs, spending most of their time feeding or digesting food. Should they be angered or disturbed, Congalalas will not hesitate to attack foes that are way stronger than themselves, relying on the strength of their packs. Turf Wars *'Congalala vs. Congalala:' The two beasts roar and circle each other, before violently lunging forward, grabbing each other in what looks like a hug. Both shove and push the opponent away before the weaker individual is pushed over, falling down (200 - 600 damage). The stronger individual then violently slashes the weaker's face with both claws, breaking its comb and scarring it (500 - 1000 damage). *'Congalala vs. Plesioth:' The Congalala hastily approaches the Plesioth, which hisses and chomps forward, dizzying the Congalala. The Piscine Wyvern then grabs it by the neck and slams it either onto the floor or into a nearby obstacle (1000 - 1900 damage). *'Congalala vs. Anjanath:' The Congalala growls and wants to slam its body into the Anjanath, which, however, grabs it by the neck and flails it around, slamming it onto the ground twice (500 - 900 damage each). The Congalala is left on the floor. *'Congalala vs. Rathian:' The Congalala and the Rathian growl and hiss at each other, the Congalala jumping onto the Rathian's back - which prompts a humorous reaction from the wyvern, namely arching her back inwards and heavily breathing out - before she angrily shakes it off and slams her tail onto it, poisoning it and dealing damage (900 - 1800). *'Congalala vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos roars, prompting the Congalala to answer with a growl. The Congalala wants to slam its body onto the Rathalos, which evades, flies up and grabs the beast. It lifts the Congalala up and smashes it onto the floor (900 - 1700 damage). *'Congalala vs. Odogaron:' The Congalala flinches as the Odogaron loudly roars. The beast rears up, attempting to slam its body down onto the Odogaron, which is cut short by the wyvern angrily and violently pouncing at the Congalala, clawing and biting it with relentless ferocity. It finally grabs it by the neck and slams it into a wall or nearby obstacle (900 - 1700 damage). *'Congalala vs. Legiana:' The Congalala looks up to the sky after hearing a high-pitched scream. A Legiana dives down, sharply braking just a bit above it in an attempt to scare it off. Shaking its body, the Congalala enrages and tries to emit gas from its mouth. The Legiana evades and grabs the beast, lifting it up and smashing it against any nearby obstacle. This deals 900 - 1700 damage to the Congalala and makes it trip. Tracks A wandering Congalala can leave behind a number of different tracks. Firstly, it leaves behind the ordinary Congalala Track, as well as Territorial Dung, Tree Rub Marks and the rarer Chewed-Out Shroom which grants a higher number of research points. Special Locale Interactions Should a Congalala find itself in an area with dense vines, it will hang onto them, swing around and emit countless farts, until the vine either rips, slamming the monster down, or the Congalala descends on its own. Special Behaviors None. Abilities Congalalas are formidable fighters, having a vast array of melee attacks, as well as status effects. They can emit gas from their mouths and behinds, which disables hunters from consuming any food or healing items. Additionally, processed food can greatly alter the effects of said gas effects, ranging from poison, paralyzing gas and even blastblight effects. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Large Fanged Beasts sporting pink fur, Congalalas are often found in warm, damp regions. Their preferred food is mushrooms of all kinds, which also affect their gaseous emissions, giving them either poisonous, flaming or even paralyzing breath, depending on the food available in their local habitat.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged **Rears up and emits a fart, shaking its body. Face and behind become swollen and weaker to attacks. Breathes out steam. * Tired **Drools. Face slightly discolors, tail droops. Interactions With Alternate States Congalala can be affected by the Frenzy Virus, which affects all of their gas-based attacks. Tempered Congalala can be found exclusively in the New World. Mounts Congalala has a unique mount animation, which involves it violently clawing and slashing at the hunter with its large claws, should they be on its head. With the hunter on its back, the Congalala will flop around, slamming its back onto the ground multiple times. It can of course also run around and slam into obstacles, with its head and back being accessible. Attacks Note: It shares several of its attacks with other simian Fanged Beasts. Low Rank *'Spotted!:' Lifts its head and emits a loud, guttural growl. Several Conga will rush to its side. *'Taunt:' Slightly rears up twice before rapidly clapping its teeth together while moving its head from side to side. *'Chomp:' Lifts its head and bites whatever is in front of it. *'Dual Chomp:' Shakes its head before biting whatever's in front of it twice, moving forward with each bite. *'Claw Swipe:' Slashes its claw through the air in front of it. *'Double Swipe:' Rears up and swipes both front claws through the air. *'Tail Swipe:' Swiftly turns around and hits the hunter with its tail. Should it hold a mushroom, the respective status effect will be applied, while the hunter will be stunned by ore or a bone. *'Dirt Swipe:' Slashes its claw over the floor, kicking up dust and little rocks. *'Headbutt:' Pushes forward with its head lowered. *'Body Check:' Shakes its body and rams it to either the right or the left. *'Extended Belly:' Snorts, squats down and greatly extends its already large belly. Weapons will bounce off. *'Jump and Belly Flop:' The Congalala jumps up and slams down onto the floor, slightly bouncing off the floor once. *'Fart:' The Congalala shakes its body and emits one large fart which pushes hunters away and inflicts the soiled effect. *'Dung Throw:' Should this monster hold nothing in its tail, it will throw a chunk of dung in front of itself. *'Claw Stab:' It performs an uppercut with its claws, launching the hunter into the air. *'Charge Attack:' Growls and starts to run towards a fiend at surprising speed. *'Claw Swipe and Belly Flop:' The Congalala violently slashes its claws through the air thrice, before falling to the floor in exhaustion. 'Object in Tail Consumed' *'Status Fart:' The Congalala slaps its belly, shakes its body and emits a fart affected by the status effect of the object that was held in its tail (fireblight, sleep, poison, paralysis, blast). *'Status Burp:' Burps slightly, before shaking its body and emitting a huge burp, releasing whatever gas is currently in its body (fireblight, sleep, poison, paralysis, blast). Enraged *'Shake it:' When entering Rage Mode, the Congalala rears up and shakes its body while emitting a high pitched noise. This calls Conga to its side. *'Multiple Farts:' The Congalala performs three farts in rapid succession, the last fart being larger than the ones before it. *'Jaw Charge:' Rams its lower jaw into the floor and starts to run, or rather scramble, through the area, kicking up dust and dirt. Finishes the attack with a jaw uppercut, sits down, chews and swallows. *'Earthblight:' After performing this attack, all breath and dung based attacks will inflict earthblight. High Rank *'Actual Roar:' Its growl when spotting a hunter now needs Earplugs to be negated. *'Object Throw:' Performed like its dung throw, albeit launching the object in its tail away. The object will inflict a status effect (fireblight, sleep, poison, paralysis, blast). *'Pin:' Grabs a hunter with its hands and pins them down. It then regurgitates remains of its food and unleashes a massive, chunky burp at the hunter, that inflicts a status effect. *'Charge Turn-Around:' Whenever it charges, it can slide a few feet and then turn around to perform a second charge. *'Advanced Claw Swipe and Belly Flop:' Same animation as the normal attack, albeit six times, with the sixth time being a very large, ground-tearing uppercut performed with both claws. It then flops to the floor normally. *'Gas from the Front:' Performed like the usual burp attack, albeit only inflicting the soiled effect. *'Multiple Farts:' Same as in Low Rank, albeit now independent from Rage Mode. *'Multiple Dung Throw:' Self-explanatory. Hurls multiple chunks of dung in quick succession. Enraged *'Tail Pin:' Starts like the normal pin attack, however, the Congalala suddenly grabs the hunter with its tail and perform the dung hurl animation, slamming the hunter against an obstacle or the floor, dealing massive damage. *'Dual Headbutt:' Starts like the normal headbutt, however, the Congalala performs it twice in a row, finishing with an uppercut. G-Rank *'Coated Claws:' Removes the object it holds in its tail, grabs it and slices it finely. It then coats its claws with the pulp or mash, which will add a status effect to its claws. *'Coated Tail:' Squats and covers the lower half of its tail in dung, or earth, depending on what is in its tail. *'Huge Burp:' Rears up, audibly slaps its belly and unleashes one massive burp that can send hunter flying skyward. *'Dig, Rock Throw:' Rams both its claws into the ground to unearth a boulder, which it then sends forward with a claw swipe. *'Poop Claws:' Shakes its body, squats and suddenly defecates on its claws. It then throws the dung in every direction, up to six times. *'Claw Swipe and Belly...Jump!:' Performs six claw swipes with one final large swipe, flops to the floor. If attacked while laying down, it suddenly jumps up and chains the attack into a huge and advanced version of the Jump and Belly Flop. *'Jump and Belly Slam:' Jumps up incredibly high and violently slams its whole weight onto the floor, kicking up dust and causing quakes. Breakable Parts *Comb broken off **Scar over face *Left claw chipped *Right claw broken *Object held in tail removed **Tail sheared Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Equipment Weapons *'Note:' Displayed are the final updates. |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 3, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Beta ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 2, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1'' |-|Armor - G-Rank= Alpha ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 4, Botanist Lvl. 3, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Beta ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 3, Botanist Lvl. 2, Mushroomancer Lvl. 2, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Quests |-|Low Rank= Village Guild |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Pelagusia *'Suborder:' Hard Teeth (Durudentia) *'Infraorder: ' RESEARCHING *'Superfamily:' Blunt Teeth (Obtusudentoidea) *'Family:' Conga (Babacongidae) *'Species:' Congalala (Babaconga carnatus) Congalalas are large simian Fanged Beasts and the leaders of Conga packs. Subspecies of these beasts include the Emerald Congalala and the Amber Congalala. Habitat Range Congalalas are found in both the Old and the New World, residing primarily in heavily forested areas like the Oceanic Tropics, Jurassic Frontier or the Ancient Forest. Interestingly, some individuals have also been spotted in less damp areas like the Ancestral Steppe or the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Congalalas are large omnivorous apes. They often lead small packs of Conga and, to defend them, will become quite territorial. Congalalas are typically nomads, searching for any kind of food and frequently wandering from one region to the next. However, if they find an area particularly rich in food, be it fish, prey, or plant life, they may choose to claim the region as their own. Congalalas are one of the few creatures with opposable thumbs, which makes it very easy for them to grasp fruit hanging from trees and reach other out-of-the-way food sources that most land-based creatures do not have access to. If food runs out in the Congalala's dominant area, it may resort to gathering up its pack and launch a raid on human territories or even another area dominated by a different Congalala or large monster in an attempt to plunder food or claim the territory. Congalala and their clans can fall prey to larger predators like Rathian, Rathalos, the Tigrex Species and several others. They also have little to no defense against Elder Dragons or large Flying Wyverns. Biological Adaptations A Congalala's most noteworthy adaptation is its long sharp claws on its forearms. These claws are not particularly useful for holding on to objects, rather being used as formidable weapons. Some Congalalas are known to use their claws for climbing and swing off trees when given the chance. These apes are well known for using their tails to hold on to and grab food, sometimes even in combat. The most intriguing feature about Congalala, however, is its stomach. This organ contains special enzymes that decompose eaten food (e.g. mushrooms) allowing it to use whatever substance the food contained to its advantage, expelling it as gaseous clouds either from the front or behind. Congalalas are also infamous for being able to emit farts that soil a hunter, causing victims to be unable to use recovery items. Behavior Congalalas are, first and foremost, incredibly curious creatures. They react well to the presence of herbivores, allowing them to graze in their territories, as long as they give them somewhat of a white berth. However, a Congalala can quickly become very aggressive should it be disturbed while feeding or startled. Being part of a ritual to assert dominance, male Congalala will use plant juices and mud to create the combs on their heads. Should this very durable spike of hair be broken off or damaged, most Conga will choose to leave the affected Congalala, usually depending on their loyalty to it and its abilities as a leader. Introduction Cutscene Hunt Cutscene *'Quest:' "Pink Perfume Mishap" *'Location:' Flooded Forest, at the waterfall *'Synopsis:' The hunter approaches the area, watching a pack of Congas feasting on mushrooms. The hunter hides behind a trunk and studies the two Conga. Suddenly, something snorts behind them. The hunter turns around and is only inches away from a Congalala! The Fanged Beast roars loudly and suddenly several Congas start circling the hunter, shaking their bodies and clapping their jaws together menacingly. The Congalala paws the ground, snorts loudly, rears up and screeches angrily, emitting a loud fart. The hunt starts. Trivia *When enraged, both its face and behind will become weak spots. *When low on stamina, a Congalala will fail to perform any breath or fart attacks. **In this state it can emit a very loud burp, which has a roar effect. *While calm, a Congalala will fall into a pitfall like any other monster, behind-first. However, when enraged, a Congalala will always violently slam head-first into the pitfall. **G-Rank Congalalas can emit a fart or burp when in a pitfall. *To keep a Congalala from throwing dung, simply refrain from attacking its tail. As long as the held object remains where it is, a Congalala cannot throw dung at the hunter. **G-Rank Congalalas can still throw dung, albeit with their front claws, which is rather rare. *Congalalas are known to feed on meat that is dropped mid-battle. Notes *This revamp was done to finally prove that the Congalala deserves to be called a nice monster. Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Fanged Beast Category:Revamp Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster